


Firsts

by Treta_Aysel



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Canon Era, F/M, Historical Inaccuracy, request
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:54:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22792090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Treta_Aysel/pseuds/Treta_Aysel
Summary: It was their first meeting and she already wanted to give herself to him fully and it didn't take long before she was finally able to.
Relationships: John Barker Church/Angelica Schuyler
Kudos: 7





	Firsts

**Author's Note:**

> This story was a request and this story isn't historically accurate in any way.

_The Pastures_

_1781_

A sigh escaped Angelica's lips as she patted the horse she had been riding. A small smile made its way to her lips as she smiled, patting the horse. "That was a good ride, don't you think?" She cooed to the animal softly.

"Excuse me."

Angelica froze, mid-pat with the horse before she glanced over her shoulder at the man that was suddenly standing in her stable with her. "Who are you?" She said as she looked around to survey her options of what would make the best weapon if she needed one to use. "If you try to come near me, I will scream."

"Whoa," the man said moments later as he held up his hands, glancing at her. "I'm not going to hurt you, I swear. I just need help getting out of here. I got turned around and I know this isn't where I'm supposed to be."

Angelica took a step or two back, eyeing him. "Why should I trust you? We're in the middle of a war, after all."

The man frowned at her, looking her over. "With all due respect, miss, if I wanted to hurt you, don't you think I would have by now?"

Angelica eyed him over. "Fine, fine." She said as she stepped closer to him. Perhaps he had a point, but she still didn't fully trust him. A moment later she held out her hand. "Hand me your weapon then."

He frowned at her. "Excuse me?"

"You're weapon, good sir." The man rose an eyebrow at her but didn't argue as he reached into his holster and pull out a pistol, handing it over to the woman. She smiled at him as she took it. The gun was heavier than she thought it was going to be, but she tried not to let it show in her expression. "Now, tell me, what is your name?"

"John Carter, miss."

"And what is your business on my parent's property?"

There was a small pause before John answered her. "My horse and I got lost. I was coming to ask the stable hand for directions when I found you here."

Angelica was silent before she nodded, turning to the horse she had just been brushing. "I was getting ready for a ride myself. I'll take you to where you need to go."

"Oh," John blinked at her in surprise before nodding. He saw no use in arguing with the woman that was holding his pistol. He had no plans on having an escort, but it seemed like now he had no choice. "Uh, well, get ready then."

Angelica watched the man for a moment or two. She half expected him to argue with her, but he was hardly doing that. He seemed to accept her saying that she was coming with him, she had given him little choice after all. She nodded after a moment or two as she got her horse ready, mounting it once she had led it outside.

John was already on his horse and she led her horse, so she was silently in front of him. "So, where is it you're trying to go?" She asked, glancing back over her shoulder at him.

"Hm?" John hummed after a moment or two as he glanced over at her. "Oh, just the nearest two is fine. I had some run-ins and got off track."

Angelica was silent as she looked straight ahead. "I see," her lips pursed as she glanced down at the saddle bag where she had stuck the pistole. She probably should have told her father or, if not him, at least her sisters where she was going. She shook her head and looked straight ahead. "Well, it's at least an hour ride." While she knew how long the ride was, it wasn't somewhere she went a lot on her own.

Silence filled the air as the two of them rode on. "So," John began as they rode on. "I told you my name, but I never got your name, Miss."

Angelica pursed her lips together. She had half the mind to give him the name of one of her sisters but decided against it. "It's Angelica," she told him softly as they rode on.

"That's a pretty name," John commented as they continued to ride on.

Angelica didn't say a word before glancing over at him again. "Are you a solider in the war?" She asked after a moment or two.

John blinked before shaking his head. "Ah, no, my talents are best used elsewhere that's not in the middle of the war," a pause. "Is your husband in the war?"

Angelica could feel her face getting red, but she shook her head. "No, I'm not married but my brother-in-law is in the war." She glanced down at the saddle bag for a moment before glancing over at him again. "You're not fighting but you're riding around with pistols?"

John was silent for a long moment. "It's more about protecting me than anything else. There are people everywhere and if someone gets the wrong idea it's better to have something than you can defend yourself and your assets with."

"Does your wife worry about you with this job of yours?" As soon as the words slipped out of Angelica's mouth, she wanted to take them back. She knew that it was likely that he was unmarried like her.

John just grinned at her. "I'm not married."

Her face was burning with embarrassment as she pulled a bit ahead of him. "Oh, I see. I suppose it sounds like your line of work allows for it." She commented as she didn't look back at him.

John just shrugged, pulling his horse up next to hers once again. "Well, it doesn't allow me to meet a lot of pretty young ladies such as yourself."

Angelica looked up at him, not saying a word for a moment or two. While there were men around their house every now and then, Angelica had never really found herself attracted to any of them, but she found herself wanting to get to know him more, wanting to get to know him better.

She glanced over at him as the wound on the path through the trees. "We're almost there," she told him softly.

John smiled and nodded. "Thank you for leading me this way, Angelica." She smiled at him as she brought her horse to a stop. John found himself stopping his horse moments later. "What's wrong?"

Angelica looked up at him moments later, glancing over her shoulder before back at him. "I should be heading home. My father and sisters are probably wondering why I'm not home. This is as far as I can take you." She reached down and into the saddle bag, pulling out the pistol that he had handed her in the stables. "Here, this is yours."

"Keep it."

Angelica blinked once. "Excuse me?"

"Keep it, these roads are dangerous and if you're unaccompanied I'd feel better if you have something to protect yourself with on your way back home."

"What about you? Don't you need something?" She would have felt guilty if she was taking his only form of protection away from him.

John just grinned at her. "You didn't think I gave you my only weapon, now did you?"

Angelica blinked before her face flushed again and she glanced away. "I suppose I naively thought you did." She murmured before tossing her hair back and straightening up to look at him. "Should I send it in a package to you once I'm home?" She didn't know what her father would do if she had gotten a pistol from with little to know explanation of how it ended up in her possession.

"You keep it until the next time we see each other," he grinned at her.

Angelica frowned at him. "There's going to be a next time?"

"I think so, don't you?"

Angelica was silent for a long moment. Did she want to see him again? Her thoughts drifted over to her sister and how happy she was being married. Deep down, she wanted that too and here was a chance to have it. All she had to do was take it. A small smile made its way onto her lips and she nodded once at him before lifting her gaze to meet his. "I think so, Mr. Carter."

John smiled at her, nodding his head once. "I look forward to seeing you again, Miss.." He trailed off and Angelica realized she had yet to give him her family last name.

"Schuyler."

He nodded. "Til the next time we meet, Miss Schuyler."

As he pulled the horse away, getting ready to head away. Angelica called out, "Wait!"

John stopped his horse, glancing back at her. "Yes, Miss Schuyler?

"How will I know when you'll call again?" She didn't want to sit around stupidly awaiting something that wasn't going to happen.

A grin found its way to John's lips and he nudged his horse forward again. Soon, his horse was right next to hers. Angelica didn't say a word before he leaned down and placed a kiss onto her lips.

Her eyes widened a moment before she closed them, pressing her lips back against his. The two of them pulled away, moments later. A blush dusted Angelica's cheek as she looked away. She wanted to kiss him more and more, she wanted to fully give herself to him but knew she needed to turn away and head home. She nodded her head in understanding.

She glanced up and watched as John turned his horse around before turning her own horse to head down the path that headed back home.

This would only be the first time they would meet.

**Author's Note:**

> John Carter was the alias of John Barker Church and I decided to use it here.
> 
> The next chapter should be up sooner or later! See you then!


End file.
